<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guess I'm bi by Dawnlightsilhouette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589649">Guess I'm bi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette'>Dawnlightsilhouette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pancakes, Wingman Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas makes Dean admit that he's bi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guess I'm bi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy coming out day"</p><p>“Cas, why does the chocolate sauce on my pancake say that? Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate that you made a pancake for me, but...”, Dean looked up at the angel in confusion then back down onto his breakfast.</p><p>Cas cleared his throat and straightened up as if he was about to give a speech that he had prepared. “Dean”, he said softly. His voice sounded smooth like velvet and immediatly Dean’s attention was glued to Cas’ lips.</p><p>“Sam brought to my attention that today is the so called coming out day which is an occasion to celebrate the coming out off the closet of humans that belong to the LGBT plus community.”, Cas went on and made a short pause in which the expression on his face shifted to confusion which told Dean that he had taken the ‘out of the closet’ part literally at first.</p><p>“Aha. Cool. What does that have to do with me?”, Dean asked. Now Cas’ confusion focused on him. “Sam said you needed to finally come out. Or to be prrecise the way he put it was....”, Cas paused again and looked away. “Actually, never mind the way he put it.”, he added.</p><p>Dean opened his mouth to ask more questions but Cas was faster to talk. He focused back on Dean. “I tried to explain the way sexuality works for angels to Sam and he said the closest human term that could describe it was pansexual. So I am doing the coming out as pansexual. So you see, I’m also one of your community.”, he explained and smiled as if he had achieved something.</p><p>“That’s cool. Congrats on coming out.”, Dean said and smiled at him but that just made Cas look expectant. “What?”, Dean asked. Cas gazed at him with wide eyes and waited. Behind him Dean could see the messy morning hair of his brother at the door frame. That tall idiot had not only set this up, he was listening to the result too. Of course.</p><p>Dean was pulled back out of his thoughts when Cas suddenly took one of his hands in both of his own and held it. “I support you no matter what.”, he said. It sounded a bit rehearsed but Dean could tell he meant it. “Um...Well..”, Dean stuttered. Cas nodded encouragingly.</p><p>“Guess I’m bi.”, Dean finally murmured. Cas smiled and hugged him. “Congratulations on your coming out of the closet.”, he murmured, his cheek pressed against Dean’s (which was possible thanks to Dean sitting and Cas standing, don’t get me wrong, Cas is still really short). His breath tickled Dean’s ear and made him blush.</p><p>“Now kiss!”, Sam shouted from the door frame, a huge grin on his face. “Sammy, shut u- mm....”, Dean tried to shout back but he was stopped by Cas taking the advice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>